Rain
by terra hotaru
Summary: The rain can wash away everything... bringing in happiness and purity.


**Rain**

It was raining again. The rain had been pouring non-stop all weekend in the spring season. While everyone hated and dreaded the bad, wet weather, one particular blond was enjoying the change of weather. He loved how the weather would go dark. He really love the sounds and the noises of the rain…of how the droplets of water would hit the ground and how the accumulating water in the roof would pour down the front of his house and made splashing noises. Roxas loved the rain…moreover, Roxas loved the water and the cold.

Standing outside, feeling the rain against him was definitely his favorite way to spend the time. Unlike others, he dreaded the fact that the rain didn't pour every day. He only wished that he could stand like that all day outside, feeling the water falling from the sky against him…feeling the nature, embracing the wind, listening to the rustles of the tree, watching as people ran to seek for shelter. Smiling gently when people stare at him in confusion, wondering why he would stay out in the rain and had himself wet and soaked.

He loved the rain.

It was really funny for him to see all people hated and dreaded the rain. Wasn't the rain supposed to be a blessing from the sky? The rain always managed to cheer him up. When he felt sad, the rain would most definitely cheer him up…why? Because…the sky was crying. He felt miserable and the sky cried, that meant that he had friends to share his pity and sadness with. When he was feeling happy, he would be cheered up a lot more by the rain…why? Again, because the sky was crying…then that meant that there he should be happy while the sky was crying. Not the most rational explanation, but Roxas wouldn't change his view.

Staring up to the sky and closing his eyes, he smiled. The soft droplets of water hit his face…it felt relaxing and calming. The sky was dark, so dark that the sun was gone, hidden behind the dark clouds that noon.

Taking a breath, he smiled again, standing there, not moving. He would only move from where he was standing when the rain stopped. He always did that.

Then…suddenly…before he could comprehend what was happening, the rain stopped.

Roxas opened his eyes. "Huh?" he whispered, wondering. His answer came almost immediately as he saw an umbrella hold up above him, sheltering him, and blocking him from the rain.

"You could get sick, kid."

Roxas turned in order to get a better look at the person who had blocked his contact with the rain. He was met with the most fiery red hair that he had ever seen and a pair of emerald eyes that shone beautifully amidst the faint darkness. Roxas gave a soft smile, being polite. "I'm okay," he said softly, tilting his head to the side.

"I don't think being exposed in the rain is a definition of okay," the redhead said, still sheltering the blond with his umbrella, while his back was exposed to the rain. Half of his body was wet.

"I do this all the time," the blond answered softly. "You're wet," he pointed out.

"I'll be okay, kid. Take the umbrella."

"No, thanks. I'm okay. I love the rain."

The redhead stared and blinked for a while. "Huh, okay." He smiled at last, pulling back his umbrella to shelter himself.

"You should try it out too." Roxas said happily.

"Yeah?"

"The rain. Throw that umbrella away. The rain feels really good."

The redhead chuckled. "No, I'm okay, thanks. I don't exactly like the rain."

Roxas pouted for a bit before shooting out his hand with his palm up, trying to catch the rain.

"Seriously though, kid. You'll get sick."

"I'm not a kid." The blond pouted again.

"Well, then, what's your name, kid?" the redhead teased, laughing, amused when he was able to draw out the cute pout of the blond again.

"Roxas." The blond answered easily. "What's yours?"

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas grinned and laughed. "That's a really interesting catchphrase."

Axel grinned widely.

"Axel, huh?" Roxas whispered. "Sure. I'll remember that." He nodded, still smiling.

"So, why do you like the rain?"

"Because… it's capable of washing away everything…sadness…for example and bringing in purity and happiness." Roxas explained.

Axel merely watched.

And then, the rain ceased slowly and the clouds began opening its way to the sun. Roxas pouted. "It stops." He sighed.

"You're a strange kid."

"And you're a strange person, Axel."

Silence.

"Well, it's nice meeting you," Roxas smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"Home?"

"See you around."

"Yep, sure. Thanks." Roxas said before walking away.

"Why?"

"For the kindness. It's rare to find someone as nice as you these days." And Roxas walked away.

Axel watched. "Kind, huh? Well, that's new…for someone like me."

And the sun shone brightly, lighting the streets and the whole world. The sunlight lightly touched Axel's face and the redhead grinned, throwing away his umbrella and watching his hand closely…those blood tainted hands…

"I doubt the rain is capable of washing away my sins. These hands are forever tainted crimson…nothing will be able to wash it away. Not even the rain." He smiled.

"Nice meeting you too, Roxas."

And he walked away to the direction where the sun was shining.

--


End file.
